


Baked With Love

by Frazzled-Bi (costallee)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, I don't know how to tag shit, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Modern day magic, buddie, it's a ride guys, kind of?, the fire fam gets drugged, with a very small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costallee/pseuds/Frazzled-Bi
Summary: The firefam gets drugged again. This time with something a bit more potent... and magical. Ridiculous feels ensue!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 46
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't have nearly enough ridiculous fics in this fandom! Here is my contribution, enjoy!! First chapter is mostly the setup with a bit of magic. Second chapter will be where the Buddie comes in. Lots of love and thanks to my girl @xpaperheartso for cheering me on and beta-ing this fic for me!

“Come ON guys!! We talked about this!” Buck yelled out to the station as a whole and slammed the nearly empty tray of cupcakes down on the table. 

  


They had definitely discussed this, right? Buck was sure that after the LSD incident they had decided to toss all baked goods! Or at least have someone taste test it- offer to be the guinea pig. He glared at the offending sweets. They hadn’t even had the decency to leave him a whole one! Only half of one and a few dozen crumbs remained.

  


Hen waltzed into the kitchen, licking something that looked suspiciously like pink frosting off her thumb. She was absorbed in her phone but nodded in Buck’s direction as she walked past him towards the couch.

  


“Hey Hen, what happened to making Chimney taste test everything first??” He half-shouted.

  


“Oh come on Buckaroo, it’s fine. They were an early Valentine’s gift from the Mayor’s office. You know, for all the- help after that one fire? Or flood? Or something?” Hen trailed off, she was clearly distracted. 

  


“Oh really? Who are you texting?” Buck shot her a sly smirk, but she completely missed it. She wouldn’t even look up from her phone. 

  


He slid over and sat next to her on the couch. 

  


“Is that Karen?” He asked, nudging her shoulder.

  


That finally got her to look up, and she turned on Buck with the biggest dopiest grin he had ever seen.

  


“I just love her so much Buck!” She shifted her gaze over his shoulder, seemingly staring at nothing. Her eyes were soft and- glazed almost? 

  


“She has the prettiest eyes Buck, and her smile- it lights up a room. And her _ass_!” She scoffed, “oh don’t even get me started on her ass. She’s just so… so pretty!” She sighed and, to Buck’s horror, started tearing up.

  


Ok, he knew Hen loved her wife, it was obvious every time they were together, but for her to just go on and on and then start crying? Something wasn’t adding up. 

  


“You sure you feel ok Hen? You seem kind of out of i-“ 

  


“BUCKAROO!!” 

  


Buck started at the sudden interruption. Before he could even turn around, someone barreled over the side of the couch and landed on his back, wrapping him up into a hug.

  


“Chimney?” 

  


“Oh man, Buck, your sister. I think I might love her man- I don’t, I don’t know what to do? I’m just like-“Buck gaped at Chim, the dude was flustered and talking a mile a minute. He seemed euphoric, but then out of nowhere his eyes started tearing up, “I think I might love her man! I just-“he clawed at his chest “I have so many feelings right now! I don’t know what to do with all of them.” 

  


“Oh my God Chimney, me too!” Hen reached a hand over Buck’s shoulder and grasped one of Chimney’s hands in her own. 

  


“There’s just so many feelings inside my chest, they just need to get out!” 

  


“Ok ok, lets all just breathe, alright?” Buck wormed his way out from under Chimney and Hen and managed to get back on his feet. He brushed off his shirt, trying to straighten it a bit, and turned to face the two on the couch. 

  


“You two are clearly not all there.” He huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. “Look. I take it both of you ate some of those cupcakes?” 

  


He gave them his best _Bobby_ look, and it must have worked because the two veteran firefighters hung their heads like scolded children. 

  


“Yes.” They said in unison. 

  


Buck groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

  


“You guys are supposed to be the responsible ones!” 

  


He threw his hands up in exasperation, marched back to the table, grabbed the near-empty tray of cupcakes, and headed for the stairs.

  


“Alright, you two-“he turned and pointed two fingers at the dazed firefighters, “stay here and don’t do anything stupid.” He sighed, “I’m going to go find Bobby.”

  


“Actually-“he turned, and with a few quick steps, he was back in front of them. “I’m going to take these,” he said, grabbing their phones before they had a chance to protest, “so that you guys don’t do anything you’ll regret later.”

  


—

  


Buck made a beeline for the Captain’s office. 

  


“Hey Cap, you won’t believe what’s happening in the kitchen! I think these cupcakes were do-o-oh boy.” 

  


Bobby looked up from his seat behind his desk. His eyes were red-rimmed, and tears were still streaming down his face. He looked back down at the picture frame clenched in his hands. 

  


“I just miss her so much.” his voice cracked as he spoke. 

  


Buck winced and set the tray down on the nearest table. _Did everyone except him eat these damn cupcakes? _

  


He held up his hands in a placating gesture as he approached his distraught Captain. 

  


“Is this about your wife, Bobby?” 

  


“She’s just so beautiful Buck. I wish she were here now.” Buck watched in horror as a fresh wave of tears welled up in his usually stoic Captain’s eyes. 

  


“Hey hey! No- shit- Cap it’s ok! I know it hurts, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought her up!” 

  


He was closer now, just a few more steps. If he got the picture away, maybe he would start to calm down. 

  


“Here, let me just-“he reached out a tentative hand and slid the picture out of his grasp. “There we go. Ok Cap, just take a deep breath,“ he paused. 

  


He looked at the picture, looked at his Captain, looked at the picture again, and groaned. 

  


“Cap. This is a picture of Athena.” 

  


Bobby looked up at him with a heartbroken expression. 

  


“I know Buck, I just miss her so much when she’s gone. I wish she were here with me! Can I just-“he held out a hand for the picture. 

  


Buck sighed in defeat and gave it back to him. 

  


“Sure, why not. It’ll keep you,” he gestured broadly at Bobby, “distracted.” 

  


He turned to leave but stopped. 

  


“You know what Cap, can I see your cell phone for a sec?” 

  


Bobby handed it over with barely a glance and continued to stare lovingly at the photograph on his desk. 

  


“Yeah, I’m going to keep this safe for you until this whole thing is over. Don’t want you sending anything you’ll regret later either.” 

  


He scooped up the cupcake tray on the way out, glaring at it in thought. This didn’t feel the same as the last time. It was too focused, the effects too precise for his comfort. It was as if their minds were wholly occupied with their loved ones. Like it was the only thing they could focus on! 

  


He took a closer look at the tray, searching for anything he could have missed. A small pink piece of paper peeked out at him from underneath one of the cupcake wrappers. Someone had left a note! 

  


  


_A gift for the 118 - May Your Valentines Day Be Overflowing With Love! _

  


Buck turned the paper over in his hands, but that one message was all the sender had written. He paled, _It couldn’t be… _

  


Buck grabbed the tray and ducked into the locker room. He looked around every corner, making absolutely sure that he was alone before turning back to the spiked cupcakes. _Here goes nothing! _

  


He set the tray and the three confiscated cell phones down on one of the benches, pulled out his phone, and opened up one of his notes apps. This specific app was thankfully password protected. He scrolled down through his notes until he found the one he was looking for. Grinning, he leaned down over the cupcakes, made a small sign with his right hand, and whispered a short incantation under his breath. To his dismay, a little spray of pink sparkles shot up in the air above the cupcake. 

  


“Fuck shit, fuck- why- fuck!!!” 

  


He whipped out his phone and dialed the one person he knew could help.

  


“Maddie?” He looked around again, making sure no-one was there to overhear. “You’re not going to believe this. Someone sent the 118 cupcakes spiked with a love potion!”

  


_“What??? Seriously? Are you sure?” _

  


“Yes, Mads! I did that one detection spell Professor Burns taught us. They lit up like a fucking pink firework Maddie.” 

  


_“Are you sure you did it correctly?” _

  


“Yes, I’m sure! I’m not 5, I can do a basic detection spell!” 

  


_“Stop yelling Evan, I had to make sure!” _

  


“I’m not yelling you’re yelling!” He hissed into the phone. 

  


_“Real mature Buck.” _

  


“Look, Maddie,” he sighed, “I need help. Could you send someone over? Doesn’t one of _our people_ work in the police department?” 

  


_“Ev can’t you just-“_

  


“Come on Maddie,” he knew he was whining, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. “You know I suck at antidotes! Besides, I really don’t want to make this worse. Bobby was crying, Maddie. Big freaking tears! Over Athena! I can’t unsee that Mads.” 

  


He could hear her laughing on the other end. 

  


_“Yeah Ev, I’ll send someone over. It might take a second though. In the meantime, you might want to call in some backup. Say it’s food poisoning or something! They’re going to be pretty out of it, even after the potion wears off.” _

  


“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll call it in.” 

  


She hesitated before finally asking, _“Is Chimney ok?” _

  


He smirked, “Oh he’s fine. He keeps going on and on about you and how much he loves you. _The feels _Maddie, _the feels!” _

  


_“Aw poor Chimney!”_ He could hear the smile in her voice, _“You know- that doesn’t sound like your typical love potion. Usually, they make the person fall in love with whoever brewed the potion in the first place.” _

  


He frowned; it was kind of weird. 

  


_“You know what Ev? I’ll look into it. I’ll still have someone come over, but I’ll see what I can find on my end as well.”_ She paused, and he could almost hear the wheels turning in her mind. _“Hey Ev-“_she said slyly, _“Have you seen Eddie yet? Do you know if he had any of them? The cupcakes I mean.”_

  


“No actually, I haven’t seen him since we got back from our last call.” Buck’s stomach dropped at the thought of his best friend moping in some corner, haunted by the idea of his late wife. If the potion made you miss the person you loved like he thought it did, he really hoped Eddie hadn’t had any. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a heartbroken and lovesick Eddie. 

  


_“Well good luck Evan. I’ll keep you updated ok?” _

  


“Thanks Maddie, I’ll talk to you later. And uh-” he glanced back up at the balcony where Hen and Chim were still holding each other. “Maybe send me a good sedation spell? I don’t know how many of the others ate the cupcakes, and I can only babysit so many people.” 


	2. Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO!!! These are the Buddie feels I promised!!! All the thanks to the amazing @xpaperheartso who betas all my shit and is the bomb!

Eddie was having a rough day. His shift had been uneventful so far, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend. Sure, Buck had looked extra cute when they walked in this morning. He had been showing off his new leather jacket and striking funny poses. At the time, Eddie had no problem brushing off the usual thoughts of “my best friend is adorable and also super hot,” but _now…._ now it was all he could think about!

  


He had tried to distract himself, but it didn’t work. His brain was like a dog with a chew toy, it just wouldn’t let it go. So, now he was trying to punch away his feelings. Unfortunately, the punching bag wasn’t helping much. He kept returning to the image of Buck with Christopher, -_punch- _Buck’s concerned looks, -_dodge- _the terror of Buck _almost_ getting crushed by a firetruck but magically escaping uninjured-_punch- _the smell of smoke mixed with Buck’s cologne and something else that was purely him, -_punch-dodge-kick-. _

  


He stopped and grabbed the bag, resting his head against it as he tried to calm his racing heart. He was panting from the exertion, but even _this_\- the one place where he could just _be_ and not think or feel- wasn’t working. 

  


Eddie groaned and let himself sink to his knees. He hid his face in his gloved hands and tried to focus on his breathing. 

  


The thoughts weren’t new! He had been hiding his feelings for his very straight best friend for months now, and he was usually really good at it. Every time their shoulders brushed, his heart skipped a beat, but he managed to keep a straight face (no pun intended). Every time they sat a little too close at dinner and their thighs pressed together, he struggled to breathe. He didn’t let it show though. He was always in control. Ever conscious of the fine line between best friends and something more. Something that he wanted desperately. And now, for some insane reason, all of those feelings he had buried deep inside were bubbling up in his chest. He felt like he was going to burn up or explode. 

  


_Breathe Diaz! In and out. You control your feelings, they don’t control you. _

  


_“_Eddie? You in here man?” 

  


Eddie groaned and lifted his head to look at the source of all his angst. Of course, Buck would find him now while he was trying to have a mental breakdown in peace.

  


He put on his best, most convincing smile. 

  


“Hey man, what’s up?” 

  


He could do this. He was just a regular guy, totally in control, and definitely _not_ losing it over his best friend. 

  


Buck narrowed his eyes and looked Eddie up and down. If his gaze weren’t so clinical, Eddie would have been flattered. 

  


Eddie cocked an eyebrow at his friend, “Yes?” 

  


“You feeling ok?” Buck sounded hesitant but looked genuinely concerned, which was sweet. He was such a kind man, always looking out for people, for him. Buck was amazing with Chris too, they were adorable together. He shook his head abruptly, _get a grip Diaz! _

  


_“_Yeah man, I’m fine. Why?” 

  


Buck gave him another once over and gestured at him vaguely, “I mean- you’re just kind of sitting there… you sure you’re good?” He paled, “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” 

  


He chuckled softly, “No Buck, I’m fine. I promise.” _Aside from the fact that looking at you makes my heart want to leap out of my chest, everything is golden. _

  


Buck nodded and took a step closer to him. 

  


“You’re not like - overwhelmed by feelings for Shannon or anything?” 

  


Eddie shook his head and moved to stand. 

  


“What? No, why would I- what?” 

  


Buck huffed out a laugh and visibly deflated, “Thank God, dude! I really need at least one sane person around right now.” 

  


“Wait back up- that sounds kind of serious. What’s going on Buck?” 

  


Buck moved into Eddie’s space and clapped his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s brain went completely blank. He stared at Buck’s moving mouth, he knew that Buck was telling him something important, but all he could focus on was the warm hand on his shoulder. His brain felt like it was being assaulted with everything Buck - the crinkle of his eyes as he spoke, the warmth of his voice, the smell of his new cologne mixed in with Buck’s own earthy scent. Had he always had such cute dimples? 

  


Eddie opened his mouth to say something, anything to get Buck to step back before he said something he would regret forever, but caught himself as Buck’s words finally broke through his daze. 

  


“Hold up- did you say something about drugs?” 

  


“Yeah man! I’m so glad you didn’t eat those cupcakes. The whole team got dosed.” Buck kept talking, something about Chimney and Hen’s reactions, but Eddie was frozen. He had _100%_ eaten those cupcakes. Hell, they were so good he had grabbed two!

  


He snapped out of it when Buck lifted his hand off of Eddie’s shoulder to grab his phone from his back pocket. His phone was ringing incessantly, and it sounded a lot like the Hogwarts theme song. 

  


“Anyway,” Buck silenced his phone first before continuing, “I gave them all a sedative. Don’t worry-“ he cut Eddie off with a reassuring wave, “it’s perfectly safe. I just didn’t want them to hurt themselves, or do anything they’d regret.” 

  


The last logical part of Eddie’s brain wanted to chide Buck for giving the firefighters a sedative without knowing how it would interact with the drug. It was important, it needed to be said, but it felt like every rational thought was snuffed out the moment it appeared.

  


He needed to tell Buck that he had eaten some of the cupcakes, **_but Buck’s hair looked so soft in the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the windows. Was it always that blonde?_**

  


His friends could be in serious trouble,** _but Buck had just glanced up at him through his eyelashes, and his soft smile made his brain turn to mush. _**

  


Buck’s focus shifted back to his phone, and Eddie felt like he could finally breathe again. He took a breath, fully intending to tell Buck about the cupcakes, but was stopped by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

  


“Evan?”

  


Buck’s face paled, and Eddie barely caught his whispered “oh fuck” before Buck was turning around to greet the approaching man. 

  


“Alex?” Buck’s voice cracked. 

  


Eddie watched, unable to move, as the man walked up and grasped Buck’s hand with a blinding grin. Eddie could see the tips of Buck’s ears turning bright red, and something that felt an awful lot like jealousy began to unfurl in his stomach. “I didn’t realize you worked with the LAPD.” 

  


The other man smirked, “Yeah, well, it’s been a while. Haven’t seen you in what- 5 years?” 

  


Eddie looked the man up and down, sizing him up. He was definitely attractive- slightly taller than Buck, flawless light brown skin, dark curly hair, and mischievous eyes- and the two men were _still_ shaking hands. 

  


Eddie shifted behind Buck, arms crossed, and cleared his throat. 

  


“Oh right! Um, Alex- this is my friend Eddie.” Buck stepped aside and gestured to Eddie. The word “friend” echoed around in his head, turning his stomach sour. 

  


“Eddie, this is Alex. My uh-“ Buck paused, and Eddie glanced at him, head cocked to the side. Buck stiffened, he forced himself to look at Eddie, “He’s my Ex.” 

  


Buck’s face had gone violently red, but he held Eddie’s gaze, chin up, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken challenge. 

  


Eddie felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. He shook off the shock and smiled softly at Buck, answering his challenge with a barely perceptible shrug. Internally, Eddie’s mind was reeling. Buck wasn’t as straight as he had thought… did this mean he actually had a chance? His skin was buzzing now, but he managed to push it aside long enough to force out a curt “Nice to meet you, man.” 

  


The taller man smirked and gave him a quick once-over, “Same.” 

  


Alex turned his attention to Buck, and his smile warmed, “I believe Maddie mentioned something about some cupcakes being dosed with a-“ he cut himself off as Buck shook his head imperceptibly. If Eddie hadn’t been watching his best friend so closely, he would have missed it. He narrowed his eyes, looking between the two of them. Alex continued as if nothing had happened, “with some kind of drug? I’d like to run some tests. Could you take me to them?” He stepped aside and gestured for Buck to lead the way. 

  


“I’m surprised you came alone.” Eddie found himself saying as they walked towards the stairs leading to the kitchen, “Isn’t there going to be an investigation? Shouldn’t you have a team or something?” 

  


The other man chuckled, “I prefer to work alone. At least in the beginning. I’ll bring in others if I need to.” 

  


They were walking up the stairs, Eddie trailing behind Alex, when the taller man reached up to Buck, “Hold on Evan, you’ve got something-“ Buck paused on the stair and turned back. 

  


“Here.” Alex reached a hand up to brush something nonexistent out of Buck’s hair, and Buck blushed at the sudden contact. The coiled jealousy in Eddie’s stomach roared to life. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him, and a low growl burst from his throat. Both men turned at the sound, Buck’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

  


“Dude, did you just- was that a _growl_?” 

  


Eddie wasn’t thinking anymore; all his self-control had gone out the window. Buck was _his_. His and Christopher’s. He marched up the remaining stairs, grabbed Buck’s hand in his own and pulled him along after him. He stormed past the kitchen, ignoring Buck’s confused protests and shoved him into the nearby supply closet. The moment the door closed, his hands were on Buck’s hips, pushing him until he slammed back into the wall. Buck opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get anything out, Eddie grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

  


Buck responded immediately, one hand rose up and fisted in Eddie’s shirt, the other grasped at Eddie’s hip and pulled him closer. 

  


Eddie nipped at Buck’s lower lip, eliciting a surprised groan from the younger man. 

  


It was enough to break Buck out of it. He pushed at Eddie’s hip, their lips breaking apart reluctantly. 

  


“Wait-“ Buck gasped out before Eddie dove back in for another kiss. 

  


Buck pushed him back more forcefully this time. 

  


“Eddie! Fuck, I want this so bad, but hey-“ he grabbed Eddie’s face with both hands, “look at me.” 

  


Buck stared into Eddie’s eyes. He ignored the blown pupils and focused on the slightly glazed look in his eyes, the way they weren’t entirely focused on anything. He wasn’t just dazed from the kiss. Buck groaned and let his head fall onto Eddie’s shoulder. 

  


“You ate the fucking cupcakes, didn’t you.” 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!!! I had a blast writing it! I think there will only be one more chapter? We shall see... 
> 
> Y'all should know that I was picturing Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman for Alex ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? Comments and Kudos make my day! I'm also on tumblr if anyone wants to geek out.


End file.
